


The third attempt

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [40]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: It had been relatively peaceful for too long. Something had been bound to happen.





	The third attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-16 10:23pm to 10:33pm

"Oi, get away from there! Only drivers allowed in here and you're not one of us!"

Niou shouted over to a shadowy figure but didn't get near enough to see what the person was doing before it quickly disappeared through a side door.

Niou grumbled. If that guy had scratched the freshly polished surface, Niou would hunt him down.

Starting towards the limousine, he was surprised when a hand landed on his shoulder, pressuring him into stopping.

"Don't go near. Get Akutsu."

Niou blanched when realization set in then almost ran outside, intend on finding the guard as fast as possible. 

Yagyuu stayed behind, a grim expression on his face.

There were only two drivers oyabun trusted with his life - Niou and himself. 

None but they were allowed near the two cars oyabun preferred and no one had ever dared - until today.

Despite having been farer away when the incident happened, Yagyuu thought he had recognized at least some of the features of the perpetrator and he knew who they matched with…


End file.
